The Cousins Visit
by Spike Girl
Summary: The Delightfuls cousins from Japan visit. What happens when they get kidnapped. Warning some child abuse does take place. NO flames please


**I do not own Kids Next Door or the characters. I only own Sam, Cathy, and Seth.**

I was so exited. I ran around the mansion tail wagging, tongue hanging out. I ran to the door and back to my owners, the Delightful Children From Down the Lane. Their cousins from Japan were coming for a visit for a few days. Me being a dog was exited to have two more kids to play with. I am a medium size like a Jack Russell Terrier and have brown fur. My ears are floppy and are triangular shaped with rounded points. I can also talk. Bruce touched my back and started gently stroking me.

"Patience Samuel. You don't want to tire yourself out before Koji and Kiara get here, Bruce said. Lenny fondled my ears.

"He's going to have a lot of kids to keep him company," he said. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I was at the door in seconds. Cindy grabbed my collar and held me back as Bruce opened the door.

"Hey, don't be afraid of Samuel. He should only do this when you first walk in the door. He's really friendly," Cindy said.

"Oh really," Koji said nervously.

"We had a bad experience with a dog in Japan," Kiara explained.

"Samuel won't hurt you at all," Bruce replied. Kiara and Koji cautiously walked over to me, reached out a hand and stroked my head and under my chin.

"He _is _very friendly," Koji agreed.

"Oh Koji and Kiara. How was your flight," Father who had just walked up asked.

"Long but good," Kiara replied.

"We got a lot of rest," Koji added. I smiled to myself; I knew jet lag would catch up sooner or later.

"Are you two hungry," Constance asked the twins.

"We were just getting ready to have lunch," Bruce said.

"Lunch sounds great," Kiara said.

"We're having Poke bowls," David added.

"We feel honored you are fixing food from our country," Koji said with a little bow. We all walked into the kitchen.

"I want yellowtail snapper with the red fish egg thing," I yelled.

"Yes I know you do Samuel," Father said. I smiled shyly and lay down by my bowl. It was red with black paw prints all over it and said SAMUEL in white letters.

"He's very well behaved," Kiara said gesturing to me.

"He has always been like that. That is why we picked him for our pet," Bruce said. I gave a happy bark.

"Samuel don't be noisy. Come on you know better than that," the Delightful Children warned me. Koji came over and scratched behind my ears and rubbed the sides of my neck.

"Good dog. You're a good dog," Koji said. He turned to the Delightfuls. "I am usually scared of dogs but Samuel is nice."

"Do you want to play with him after lunch," Lenny asked.

"He loves to chase a ball and catch a Frisbee," Cindy added.

"We should," Kiara said looking to Koji who nodded. So we ate and after lunch, Koji, Kiara, and the Delightfuls took me to the garden to play. The twins took turns throwing a frisbee for me. I really did love catching a flying disc. Suddenly, I felt a cold sting in my neck. I saw all the other 7 kids lurch too with darts in them and then everything went black.

I woke up in a cage. As my eyes adjusted I saw that the Delightful children were also in a cage and the twins were in another cage. That's when a man in a white coat walked in.

"Oh twins. They will be perfect subjects," he said looking in the cage the held Kiara and Koji who were at this point clutching to each other in fear. That was the final straw. Nobody, I mean nobody scares my kids. I growled and then lunged at my cage door teeth bared, barking. The scientist turned to me.

"A little feisty today are we," he said with an evil smirk. "I have some needles that will be just right for you." He then strutted over to the Delightful Children's cage. "Hm, I wonder how long you could stand being apart?" I snapped. That did it. I went berserk, snarling, growling, and barking until something sprayed me in the face. It made my eyes itch and water. Oh crud, mace.

"Cathy," the Crazy man yelled through an open doorway. A middle-aged girl walked in. "Let's go with the twins." They took out Koji and Kiara. The women grabbed Kiara and Mr. Crazy grabbed Koji. He took a knife and sat across from Cathy. Cathy put tape across Kiara's mouth and then slapped her hard across the face. She visibly winced and Koji started crying. She smacked her again.

"Stop," Koji screamed. The man turned Koji around. Now all he could hear were the smacks as Cathy spanked Kiara. There was no reason for this. Even Count Spankulot wasn't like this. Koji winced with each smack. Cathy then ripped the tape off Kiara's mouth. She used the knife to make little cuts on Kiara's arms so she would cry out. Koji watched and then was turned around. Koji was at this point sobbing his eyes out. Then Kiara was bandaged and they were both thrown back in their cage.

"We'll repeat this with the boy later," the crazy man said. He then took Cindy and Constance out of their cage and put them in a different cage across from the boys. Then he left. The Delightful Children started crying reaching their arms out for each other. I on the other hand had the shortest fuse ever right now. How could one man cause these kids so much pain? I started chewing on the bars of my cage and throwing myself against the door. Hurting the twins was reason enough to tear Cathy and crazy man up, but when it went to my Delightful Children it got really personal.

I eventually tired myself and fell asleep exhausted. I woke up to a scream and then crying.

"Calm yourself boy. I can't have you getting so worked up before we even start the tests," Crazy man said. Cathy was back and was holding Kiara. Crazy man put tape over Koji's mouth just like with Kiara. Koji was slapped across the face and was then spanked when Kiara was turned around. Kiara being the dominant twin was a little stronger than her brother, but she was screaming and crying and Koji had tears running down his cheeks. The tape was ripped off and Koji cried out in pain. The knife hadn't even started cutting Koji when he screamed.

"Don't hurt him please," Kiara replied.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Mr. crazy said in the evilest tone I could imagine making the first cut causing Koji's screams to rise in volume. In the end both twins were screaming and crying. Cathy left after bandaging Koji and putting the twins back in their cage. Mr. crazy took out a recording device.

"July 17th 2007: Both twins seem to feel each others pain. Time has passed between the tests to allow each other to calm down. Pain is evident on both faces. Some of it seems to be emotional. Dr Seth Plaze." Then he shut the device off. So that was it. He wanted to see if the twins could feel each other's pain. Seth then walked over to the cage that contained Cindy and Constance. He yanked Cindy out and put her in a different cage and took her to a separate room. Constance was wailing. The boys were crying. I knew all of them were breathing heavily. Then poor Bruce and Constance vomited from tears and heavy breathing. I could not stand this. The kids sitting there with tears rolling down their cheeks. Two having vomit drip down their chins now having dry heaves pushed me over the edge. I threw myself at the cage door trying my best to bust it open. Seth left after cleaning up Constance and Bruce. I had no such luck with busting my door open. I clamped down on the bars with my powerful jaws. No effect. I heard banging and turned to see Bruce kicking at his cage door screaming in agony. David and Lenny were crying not even trying to stop their brother. Constance was wailing like her life was ending. It had happened. I never thought it would, but it did. They had actually snapped. Personal space was never a familiar concept to them, so being apart was hard for them. I lay in my cage, my ears pulsing with the screams of physical pain from the twins and the cries of mental pain from the Delighfuls. I didn't know what to do. I had tried everything to open my door. Last time we had been trapped in cages we had a record player and a chain from a tire swing. Nothing like that here. What was my purpose here? Didn't Seth mention I was here for him to stick needles into me? The answer to my question came shortly. Seth walked in with heavy leather gloves, a chain, and a muzzle. He opened my cage, muzzled me, and pulled me toward a table that had syringe labeled: Skink. Oh no, was he going to try to splice my DNA with another animals?

"Let's see how you react to DNA that's not your own, not even from a mammal, Seth said laughing manically. Suddenly the door exploded in a fireball. There stood Father!

"Father," the Delightful Children tearfully yelled relieved. I couldn't talk because of the muzzle but my mind was screaming father.

"Uncle Ben," the twins wailed.

"Don't you dare hurt my kids," shooting fire at Seth. I don't think he will ever recover from that. Father broke everyone else out and took my muzzle and chain off.

"Where's Cindy," he asked.

"In that room,' I replied gesturing to a room. Father ran in then came out carrying a sobbing Cindy.

"Get in the car," he said. The rest of us nodded and got in the car. The next thing we knew, we had pulled up to a hospital that had an animal hospital attached. Father rushed us in. He didn't need to worry. The Delightfuls and I were perfectly healthy and the twin's cuts would heal completely. We all went home to take showers. The Delightfuls even gave me a bath. Father took us out to _Marco Polo's_ to eat. We then went back to the mansion to have Mochi (for the twins) and watched _Sword Art Online_, an anime suggested by the twins.

The End


End file.
